


On Our Way Home

by manhattans_here



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Kinda fluff, M/M, Running Away, after a buncha years, albert is a DUMB, also kinda - Freeform, and coming back, and normal people unlike albert and me would be asleep, and not writing until i pass out, because it's two am, but its ok cause he's here, but only race and al are actually here, idk - Freeform, idk how to tag, not on race's doorstep, pretty much all of the other newsies are mentioned, there's a lot of crying but i swear they're ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhattans_here/pseuds/manhattans_here
Summary: It had been four years since Racetrack Higgins last saw his best friend.He learned to keep Albert just a distant memory and nothing else, a flash through his brain every once in a while. Albert wasn't a reality anymore. Not to him.Which is why he was shocked to find him standing on his doorstep at 2:00 AM.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	On Our Way Home

It had been four years since Racetrack Higgins last saw his best friend.

He was now a memory buried so deep in his brain, yet so vibrant. His red hair that had grown a bit too long over the summer held away from his face beneath his snapback, freckles dotting his skin and a smile that always made Race's heart flutter.

But that was four years ago.

Nothing was left behind the day Albert ran away except from a note, hastily written on a torn page from a notebook. It read,

‘Dear Mom, Dad,

I'm leaving. I can't bear to stay in this town any longer, it wasn't your fault, don't look for me

Tony,

I love you. ’

Since then there hadn't been a day where the words didn't run through Race's head.

_Tony, I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

He wanted to go out, look for him, he knew Albert enough to know exactly where he'd go. But Al wouldn't want that, he wouldn't want him there. Race had taken a gap year before he decided to leave for college, secretly hoping Albert would return before he left. Of course, he never did. It wasn't likely he would anyways, but Race couldn't help but hope. But he couldn't put his life on hold any longer, Race had everything packed, he was moving to his apartment in New York tomorrow and Albert wasn't coming back. He learned to keep Albert just a distant memory and nothing else, a flash through his brain every once in a while. Albert wasn't a reality anymore. Not to him.

Which is why he was shocked to find him standing on his doorstep at 2:00 AM, his hair messy and his eyes wide.

“Racer…” He breathed out, his expression softening.

Race's mind raced a billion thoughts per minute, yet all he could do was stand there, frozen.

“Race, Tonio, say something to me, please.” Albert struggled to catch his breath, Race's expression remaining emotionless as he stared at his best friend. Who had been gone. For four years. Albert was here.

Albert.

Albert.

_Albert._

Race finally managed to move, lunging himself at his best friend and enveloping him in a hug. Albert's arms wrapped around him, holding him in place as he sobbed into his chest, uncontrollably shaking. “For years I hoped,” Race held onto him, as if he'd disappear if he let him go. “I hoped you'd come back, Albie, I waited. I almost gave up on you.”

“Hey, it's alright, Tony, I'm here. Breathe.” Albert buried his face in his hair, his grip on Race tightening.

“I'm here. I'm right here.” He smiled softly. He was back, he came home to Race. His Race. And he'd never _ever_ leave his side again.

They took some time to calm down before they realized they probably shouldn't spend all night on the porch.

“Hey, come on. Let's get inside.” Race smiled and led Albert the kitchen.

They'd always sit there back then, Race sitting on the counter and Albert raiding his fridge, talking about their days. Well, they'd have much more to discuss now. Race took his seat on the counter, smiling softly at the familiar scene when Albert opened the fridge and poured himself a glass of water and a single slice of cheese.

“Guess I have a lot to explain, huh? ” Albert let out a humourless chuckle, looking at Race with guilt written all over his face.

“I… I get why you left, Al. You couldn't stand to be here, it killed you. It's… It's okay. I'm not...mad at you, or anything.” Race explained. Yes, it bothered him at first but he couldn't blame Albert for it anymore. He knew how this town made him feel, he knew that Albert would take the first train out when he got the chance. “Hey, tell me what happened to you instead. Where did you go?”

“Oh, god, it was... I lived in New Mexico, for a bit.” Albert laughed. “ I spent some time in Florida, Jacksonville, that was interesting. Somehow ended up in Wisconsin. Stevens Point. I stayed there quite a while actually, met some people. I need to introduce you to my friends! There was Jack, Romeo, you'd get along with Romeo, Smalls and Sniper, the twins...” Albert trailed off.

“Wow, you went, like, everywhere.” Race grinned, hopping off the counter and making his way next to Albert. “Sounds like you had fun.”

“Well, yeah, it was nice, getting to travel to all these places and stuff, I suppose…” Albert shrugged. “It was pretty lonely, though. ”

“But you said you had all these friends you made.” Race said, looking over at his friend.

“I didn't have you.” Albert smiled, reaching for Race's hand and holding it in his own. Race's breath hitched, the words on the letter creeping back into his mind.

_I didn't have you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

**_I love you._ **

But Albert was most likely over him by now. Right?

“Aren't you sweet?” Race said instead, smirking and leaning in to kiss his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah okay. ”Albert chuckled. “Your turn now! What are you up to? How was senior year? Graduation? All that stuff. ”

“Well, senior year was... School was crap, it was depressing to be there without you. I had Specs, thought. And Jojo, Elmer, this new kid Davey, Crutchie... Uh, Charlie. Charlie got in an accident.” Race explained. “Katherine threw this huge graduation party and it was awesome. Even Specs was wasted. Oh, by the way, all of our friends are gay. ” Albert laughed at this. “I'm, uh... I'm leaving for college. New York.”

“No, shit, dude! That's amazing!” Albert cheered. “When?”

“…Tomorrow.” Race reconsidered. August 14, 2:35 AM. “Well, today.”

“You're… You're leaving. Today.” Albert's face fell. “That's-”

“Come with me.” Race blurted, without thinking. “I mean, I'm- I'm sorry, I don't mean to, like, drag you to New York, you've already been travelling around for… four years I just- I can't lose you again, Al, you only just came back and I'm-”

“Hell yes. ” Albert interrupted, grinning wickedly.

“I- what?” Race asked, visibly confused.

“I've been dragging my ass around America for four years, Race, you bet your ass I don't mind another trip if it means I get to see you everyday. ” Albert's expression softened, giving Race a look that he couldn't quite decode. “I'm not leaving you again. Ever.”

Race took a second or two to comprehend what had happened. Albert was back. With him. Everyday. They were moving to New York together.

“Oh thank god.” he let out a relieved chuckle, falling into Albert's arms once again as the both laughed. Together. And they'd never be apart again.

“We're going to New York! ” Albert held his best friend close, slightly lifting him up.

“Yeah…” Race smiled, taking a moment to admire the boy beside him. Four years had passed and strangely, not much had changed. His red hair still shined the way it used to, falling a little longer than it was supposed to, his smile still made Race's heart flutter, the sound of his laugh still sounded like his favorite sound in the world. Plus, Albert got hot. This was probably not the time to discuss this but he couldn't help but notice. The two boys stayed like that, standing in the middle if the kitchen and not letting each other out of their arms for a second. Race sighed, feeling warm in Albert's embrace. God, he had _missed_ him. _So much._

“Hey, Albie?” It was worth a shot.

“Yeah, Tony?”

“I love you too.”

And Albert was _warm, warm, warm_ and he felt like home in his arms, and his touch felt like fireworks even after all those years.

And that night Race discovered his lips felt the same.


End file.
